Everything We Hold
by Stefan's Little Vampire
Summary: Harley is a 15 year old who is in love with a fictional character Jeremy, but when she's sent to the world of the vampire diaries, not being any to tell anybody, how will she handle it? Especially when she finds herself actually falling in love with Jeremy Gilbert. how will she deal with it all? Jeremy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Harley.

**authors note: **I already have a dimensional story but this was just on a whim, I really liked the idea of doing one for Jeremy. Harley is faced by Sasha Pieterse because I love her obviously. This starts in season one so there won't be any Anna/Jeremy or Bonnie/Jeremy in this obviously there will be other pairings and the plot will still be the same only a lot more to do with Jeremy. There will be a story as to why Harley was sent here, she's not supernatural or anything like that, she's human

**Summary: **Harley is a 15 year old who is in love with a fictional character Jeremy, but when she's sent to the world of the vampire diaries, not being any to tell anybody, how will she handle it? Especially when she finds herself actually falling in love with Jeremy Gilbert. how will she deal with it all? Jeremy/OC

* * *

**Prologue**

**July 25th 2010**

Harley moved around her room, as she fixed her bed covers, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. When she'd finished making her bed, she turned on the tv. She pulled out the disk of the vampire diaries episodes. She put it on and moved to the bed and sat down. Fiddling with the remote, she turned it on. The first episode that came on was Haunted, Harley frowned she never ever did like this episode. Her heart ached for Jeremy at the end of this episode.

"Oh how I wish I could stop the hurt and pain for you Jer" she muttered with a sigh as she watched the episode go on.

The episode went on and she didn't really pay any attention to what was happening with Stefan and Damon or anybody else but then it came to Jeremy. Finally he seem what Vicki was capable of and then Stefan staked her. Harley sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"_do you understand what happened ton_ight?" Elena asked.

_"no. I don't understand, I mean_ I _know what I saw but...I don't understand_" Jeremy told his sister.

"_she was going to kill me" _

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead"

"_I'm so sorry Jer_" Elena said. Harley frowned.

_"Make it stop..it hurts" _

_"Shh, Shh, Shh. it's okay. It's okay" _

"_Why does everybody Have to die on me_" Jeremy cried, tears welled up in Harley's eyes as she watched.

_"Oh my god, come here_" Elena breathed and held him in her arms.

"Oh Jeremy" Harley sighed, her chin leaning on her hands, the light then seemed to dull on the tv.

Harley looked to the window and seen that the sun was shining in, she groaned and moved so she could shut the curtains. Her phone then began to ring and Harley answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

Happy birthday baby girl!" The voice said.

"Thanks nat " she said and she lay back down on the bed.

"when are you going to come over? I wanna give you your present!"

"my present?"

"Yes. come over to my house little sister move it!"

"I'm busy.."

"Doing what? Watching the vampire diaries? Just get your ass in gear Har and move it!" The phone went dead and Harely heaved a sigh and moved from the bed and moved from the room grabbing her converse and her leather jacket, Harley headed for the door. Realising that her parents were in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"To see Natalie" she smiled.

"Have fun birthday girl"

"thanks dad" she called as she went out the door. She walked to her sisters house and went in only for her sister and her boyfriend to scream happy birthday in her face.

"here" Natalie said and handed Harley a box, she opened it seeing a necklace inside. "its beautiful, Nat thank you" she was then dragged into the kitchen and placed in front of a cake.

"Make a wish" Natalie said to her.

Harley bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I wish Jeremy Gilbert was real" she said in her mind. She blew out candles and smiled at her sister.

"Fifteen years old" Natalie said "never thought I'd see the day"

"shut up" Harley laughed.

* * *

Harley was making her way home, the now darkened sky twinkled as she stared up at the stars. She smiled when something caught her eye, she turned her head and moved towards it, seeing what looked to be a little firefly.

"Awww" Harley cooed and she moved towards it. She put her hand out and it landed on her palm, fascinated Harley smiled but it began to burn. "ouch"

she moved her pal back but the little firefly seemed to follow and it moved from her palm and landed on her necklace. Harley's necklace began to burn "ow! ow!" She huffed and then something strange happened, it was like she was dizzy. Her head began spinning or was it her whole body, a sudden burst of blue light filled her eyes and she couldn't see anything anymore.

Harley's blue eyes opened to the dark sky, disorientated she sat up and looked around and let out a yelp as she got up to her feet. This wasn't where she should be! Where was she? She began running towards what looked to be a white sign and she finally came close to it and almost screamed.

"welcome to Mystic Falls"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC Harley.

**Authors note: **I already have a dimensional story but this was just on a whim, I really liked the idea of doing one for Jeremy. Harley is faced by Sasha Pieterse because I love her obviously. This starts in season one so there won't be any Anna/Jeremy or Bonnie/Jeremy in this obviously there will be other pairings and the plot will still be the same only a lot more to do with Jeremy. There will be a story as to why Harley was sent here, she's not supernatural or anything like that, she's human

**Summary: **Harley is a 15 year old who is in love with a fictional character Jeremy, but when she's sent to the world of the vampire diaries, not being any to tell anybody, how will she handle it? Especially when she finds herself actually falling in love with Jeremy Gilbert. how will she deal with it all? Jeremy/OC

**Thank you: **Riana Salvatore and NikCaroline for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you like it so far.

Don't worry I don't plan to have it word for word, I said it would be more about Jeremy and that's what it's going to be :P There will be some complications for Harley and how she'll develop.

This chapter is set before Anna meets Jeremy in the library.

Her outfits are on polyvore.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For **

"Welcome To Mystic Falls"

Harley stared at the sign in disbelief, what the hell had happened to her? Had she knocked herself out and bumped her head when she fell or had she finally gone insane with all the thinking of Jeremy Gilbert she had been doing over the last few days or was this some sort of mean birthday prank where she was on television? She looked around and decided to actually touch the Sign to see if it was just a board or something. She walked over to it slowly and put her hand out, which wa visibly shaking as she let her hands touch the sign. A long sigh escaped her lips as she moved back from it.

"Hello" A small voice said and Harley turned her head, her long blonde hair whipping around with her and she stared at the young girl in front of her, startled.

"Oh my god" She whispered out.

"What's your name? I'm Anna"

"H-Har-Harley" She stammered out.

"This will only hurt for a minute"

"What? What will hurt?" Harley asked becoming confused.

In a flash, Malease..or Anna or whatever or whoever she was, was in front of her. She bit into her wrist and Harley's eyes widened in shock. How could this possibly be happening to her right now? This wouldn't be happening

"No!"

"It'll hurt for a minute...just a minute" She said and she pressed it to Harley's mouth and Harley attemped to move back but the brunette in front of her shook her head and then moved her hand to the back of Harley's head. One minute Harley felt the tears surfacing and the next she felt the sharp shooting pain in her neck and everything was black again.

Anna stared down at the blonde girl, feeling quite bad for her. She hadn't known there would be a girl come out of nowhere. She picked the girl up and ran back to the motel room, as she placed her on the bed she noticed the ring on the middle finger of her left hand. She smiled, but then frowned, this girl wasn't a vampire...so why would she have a lapis lazuli stone in her ring if she didn't know about Vampires? Maybe it just been a gift, if this girl were to do Anna's dirty work, Anna needed to get her daylight ring fixed.

She slipped the ring off and left the room again, quickly glancing at the girl for a minute before leaving.

* * *

When Anna returned Harley was still dead, she moved back and sat on one of the chairs, it hadn't been that long since she'd turned a busboy named Ben, of course she was using him for her own purposes. Now she didn't have to involve herself with the enemy. The Gilbert boy. Of course this little petite blonde would do nicely to draw the Gilbert boy in, she was prefect for it.

Harley sat up with a gasp and looked around "Awh my head"

"It'll get a lot worse after that"

Harley's head whipped around to her, and she almost fell of the bed with fright.

"What did you do to me!"

"This might sound crazy"

Harley sent her a heated glare and chewed on her bottom lip. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Anna shrugged slightly "No. But you...blondie are going to be doing some things for me"

Harley stared at her in surprise "I'm not doing anything for you" She said.

Anna rolled her eyes "You have no option"

"Please don't make me kill anybody-"

"You're not going to kill anybody" Anna said "But. You are going to lure a boy in"

"What boy?"

"Jeremy Gilbert but first. You need to feed"

* * *

Harley walked into the library Anna had told her what to look for, what to do but Harley already knew what to say and how to act but the point of the matter was, she was still hungry...she didn't want to be like this...what was happening to her? She moved around and looked around for Jeremy. How was she supposed to even-somebody fell back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She cried and looked down, her blue eyes coming in contact with brown ones. "Uh..I wasn't looking where I was going I am so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"  
Harley looked down and noticed he'd dropped his books and his bag, they went down at the same time and their heads clunked together.

"Ah" he groaned.

"Sorry" She said putting her hand to his head "I am so clumsy...I have no idea..what I'm doing"

"Are you high?" he whispered and she looked around and smiled.

"Shhh" She laughed "I guess you could say that"

He laughed too and smiled, she melted. Her emotions were all over the place right now and she had no idea what to do.

"I'm Harley"

"I'm Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you Jeremy" She said.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I came to look for a book" She lied through her gritted teeth. "Since this isle is local and state history what about you?"

"Writing a paper for history" he said.

"Which are you looking for? Local or State?" I asked.

"Local" He said "Do you work here?"

"No" She laughed "I couldn't work here...it's a library...I prefer drawing but the history in Mystic Falls it's interesting, I want to learn more about it...what about you? What did you choose to write about?"

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time"

"Ah what else?"

"The origin of folklore and myths"

"You mean about the towns vampires?"

"You're kidding me right? There's no such thing as vampires"

"No I know" Harley laughed nervously "But you know my uncle used to tell me things about stuff here, creepy stories when I was young. And he sai his grandad told him"

"Yeah. That would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day"

"Hmm?"

"The union soilders. I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night"

"Vampires can only come out at night" I said.

"Allegorical vampires. WHich is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at was doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction"

"Wow...who would've thought a stoner could be smart" Harley said "Missed it when I looked at you the first time"

"Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately. But i'm just getting back to my old self"

"Well" Harley said "Have a good time writing that paper...I hope you get the grade you want" Harley got up and then turned "You know...my Grandfather read this weird journal once, creepy stories about vampires inside, said the guy who wrote it was insane but he said it was really believeable"

"Wait a journal?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah" She nodded.  
"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked.

"I don't have to..." She shrugged "Why?"

"Come with me" He said.

"Where?"

"This place" he said and Harley followed him out and they began walking. She didn't want to do this, part of her told her this was possibly the only way to get to know Jeremy though without having to hurt him. She wouldn't let that happen to him. As the walked, the sun began to burn her eyes. How was she even out in the sunlight? She looked down to her ring, one her mother had given her as a child. The stone...had Anna taken it?

She still couldn't believe she was here...actually here...with Jeremy Gilbert. As they walked into the Mystic Grill she grinned. _OH MY GOD!_ She screamed internally. She couldn't believe this was happening. They took a seat and Jeremy smiled slightly.

"So about this journal..do you know where it is?"

"Nope" She shrugged.

"You have no idea where it is?"

"No, Gramps ldied...don't know where it is. Though I could always ask my cousin..he may know"

"I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy"

"Maybe it's based on reality" Harley grinned.

"No it's gotta be metaphorical. my ancestor wrost short stories" Jeremy said.

"Is that why you're hung up on all the fiction?"

"No I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "Lost boys" and "Near Dark" like 50 times" He said.

"Movies...really?" Harley asked "Wow...total movie geek...maybe we could sit and watch a bunch of vampires movies"

"Uh yeah..sure"

"Why aren't you saying you have absolutley no chance in hell with me?" Harley asked "I mean...come on"

"No it's, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. it's a little too soon you know"

"Oh" Harley scoffed "Don't be stupid...I gotta go now...so it was nice meeting you Jeremy"

* * *

"I don't want to do this" Harley whined as Anna pushed her into the library with a folder. She dug her heels into the ground but Anna moved around in front of her.

"Listen. You do what I say or I kill you. Just lure him in"

"Why he hasn't done anything. You do it"

"I don't want to do it. You have to do it"

"NO I don't"

"yes. You do. Or You die"

"Then I die"

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically "Just get in there and batt your eyelashes at him"

She shoved her in and Harley sighed walking around until she came across Jeremy sitting on the floor looking through books.

"Okay. Hi" She said ad he looked up.

"Hey"

"You don't know me, I don't know you...and If I met me I would run in the other direction. But this I googled and had to prove I was right"

"What is it?"

"Proof...sort of"

"What does that mean?"

"I only got back to '42 and there was a string of animal attacks, and have been a lot since then. 75 long years. Loads of people were attacked suffered blood loss, bodies drained of blood"

"Really? Wow that's-"

"A lot? Yeah I know" Harley said with a smile and she sat down next to him. "Anything else you want me to prove?"

"Nah" he laughed "Thanks"

Harley's throat began to burn "No problem...anyway...I gotta go..hungry"

"Munchies?" He laughed.

"Could say that" She smiled and got up "I'll see ya around Jeremy"

"Bye" He said and she walked away.

Oh god...what was she doing?

* * *

**I know this chapter pretty much sucks ass but I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :P **


End file.
